


Snow Day

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Gays for the holidays, M/M, a cute moment to soothe the soul, anyway they're so damn soft for each other and gay, date attempted, xmas gift for tam!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Nishikage had it all planned out, but he didn't factor in the overnight snowfall.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Producktions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Producktions/gifts).



It was going to be perfect. Nishikage was going to make sure Nosaka would be able to celebrate Christmas at just the right time. When it was close enough to the date that everything was up, but not too close were everyone would be panicking over last minute shopping. He'd be able to go and see the wondrous and beautiful sights of holiday lights and decorations without too much of a crowd. He'd see how everyone got involved with the holiday spirit and could even join in if he wished. He'd see how the world simply changed during this time of year. And, they'd have the perfect holiday food to eat while enjoying all of this as well.

Everything would be absolutely amazing for Nosaka's first  _true_  celebration of the Christmas season.

Or it should have been.

The day of their planned date, the two had woken up to more snow than expected. Not even the news had predicted a heavy snowfall overnight, just enough to blanket the world instead of suffocate it. It had been too sudden and now too cold for a couple (or anyone else) to go out and enjoy any type of winter activity. It wasn't as bad as a snowstorm, but it might as well have been one since it kept them both locked inside for the day.

It frustrates Nishikage to see the world blanketed snow as he looks out the window. There were piles and piles of white as far as his eyes could see through this cold glass. It should  _not_  have been like this. Part of him wanted to go out and shovel the snow, make it possible so they could go out and do everything (he) they had planned for the day.

The most he could do was simply bang his fist upon the windowsill. It didn't help with anything, not even his mood, but what else could he do? His fist had made a loud thump, loud enough to get Nosaka to look over to him while he remained in bed. From here, he could see that annoyed look upon his face. Nosaka's head tilts in curiosity, quietly putting together the pieces of reasons for Nishikage's semi-foul mood.

"You shouldn't be angry at the weather."

Nishikage lets out a sigh when he hears that, knowing he's right. He really shouldn't, but god, did he want Nosaka to actually have a good experience for the holidays, to have a good time in his life without a care in the world. What better time than now? Truly, he wished that he could agree with Nosaka this time.

"But it wasn't supposed to be like this." He motions out the window as he looks to Nosaka. "They said it was going to be fine and now…"  _And now we're practically snowed in for a couple of days by the looks of it…_

Nishikage clicks his tongue in annoyance.

Nosaka stares at him, letting out a soft sigh. It was rare of him to be this agitated and let his emotions flare up and really show. It was still a curious sigh tot see, but he had gotten used to his calm and stoic one. Not wanting him to continue to be upset, he'd try to help and ease his troubles.

"Nishikage," he speaks his name, clearly, a hand ushering him to return to his bed.

Nishikage follows this simple command, pulling his fist off the cold windowsill and back into the room. He stands beside the bed, looking down at the other boy. Nosaka wears a smile, still unfazed even in a situation like this.

"I know we had a lot to do today," he starts. "I'm sure we'll get to it another day."

"I understand that you're okay with it, but if the snow persists then there won't be another chance."

And time would past too soon, too fast. The holiday season would begin to wither away and make way for another in the blink of an eye. It would be forgotten for an entire year. It was silly of him to be so agitated over this, he knew, but he only wanted the best for Nosaka.

He knew the other had hardly celebrated, well, anything. Even his own birthday was usually brushed off as another day. Holidays were just another day to him, something to only be analyzed for fun and cut down to their origins. They weren't anything fun to him. Nishikage wanted to change that. To let him have an experience to make up for what he missed. To just make his life seem a little brighter.

Without him knowing, Nosaka head reached out to take his hand in his. A smaller hand that had a firm grip, enough to snap him out of his frustrating thoughts.

"There will always be another year if we don't get the chance. Time isn't my enemy anymore, so I don't mind waiting if I have to." He smiles. "The only thing that truly makes my holidays special now is being with you."

"Nosaka…"

He can feel his heart begin to melt. Such simple and carefully strung together words that will forever play in his mind. It makes him glad that he was his and only his. He really would be ready to do so much for him, even give his life if needed.

"We can rest a bit and do some indoor activities, okay?" Nosaka suggests before tugging at the other's hand. Nishikage knows to sit down on the bed beside him. "I've found some things we can do, watch some holiday movies. I've missed out on a lot…and we can try making some snacks. I found some great recipes that I want you to try."

Something spicy no doubt, Nishikage thinks. But, he'd eat it regardless.

"You know, if we're lucky, maybe we'll be able to go out tomorrow."

"I hope that is the case, but if not…I'll save our plans for another day." Or, regrettably, next year. "And I'll enjoy your presence." Nishikage moves to press their heads against each other, lips tugging up into a smile. "As I always do."


End file.
